The Mutation Situation
This is the 27th episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It is also the 1st episode of the 2nd season which will premiere on October 12, 2013 Pure evil never dies,,,it just evolves. Official Description The Turtles discover that the alien Kraang survived their previous showdown and now have dropped mutagen canisters all over NYC. The brothers must recover the canisters before more mutants can be created. Plot The episode begins with the turtles leaping from building to building chatting about thair "final" battle with The Kraang and Shredder. Donatello wants to go to April O' Neil's apartment and they do just that. When the turtles get to April's apartment, Donnie knocks on the door. April tells them to say on the fire escape beacuse her father: Kirby O' Neil was having nightmares about The Kraang. Kirby will not even let April out at night. Just then Kirby enters the room. He apologizes and says that he is just worried that Kraang may return. Michelangelo assures Mr. O' Neil that his daughter is in safe hands and that both Kraang and Shredder are long gone. But at that very moment at Shredder's Hideout, Shredder himself is talking to one of the Kraang on a hologram! Shredder asks about a shipment that the Kraang are sending him. The Kraang tells Shredder that if there are any complications that they would have "greater complications". The scene then shows the gang partying with "Ninja Dodgeball," using the Kraang Communication Device as a ball, much to Donnie's dismay. Splinter comes in, informing them that although they believe their enemy is defeated, their enemies may not be defeated, and that they must not become cocky. Shortly afterward, the communication orb goes off, alerting them of the Kraang Ship, and Donnie leads them to check it out. They then ask April for help with a radar, but she doesn't know how to, so they ask if her dad can. Kirby, however, has been paranoid of the Kraang recently though, so April is hesitant to give the task to him, but lies to him that it is a school project, to his suspicion. They then see the Kraang ship, and Donnie debuts the T-Rawcket to the others, and they pursue after the ship. After getting inside the ship, despite its new cloaking device, they encounter the Kraang, who bring out a yeti-styled robot, known as the Biotroid , as well as finding the storage of their Mutagen. After a battle with the Biotroid, they accidently open the drop-hatch, and the Mutagen Containers spill out all over the city, including above April and Kirby. Almost impacting with April, Kirby pushes her out of the way, and the Mutagen spills out on him, causing him to trip and fall off the edge of the apartment, and as the disruption makes bats fly up, they also infect with the Mutagen, and Kirby transforms into a mutated bat monster. April then avoids him, finally having to strike a blow, causing him to calm down for some time. Meanwhile, the turtles defeat the Kraang, and send the ship towards the moon. After the turtles jump out next to April, Kirby strikes in her direction, and the turtles strike, but April tells them not to, which ultimately confuses them. They are stunned, and Kirby flies off with April. Donnie grabs part of the canister of Mutagen as they go off to find a way to bait Kirby towards them. Later, April wakes up on the edge of a building, with none of her current kunoichi abilities granting her the ability to get off. Kirby flies over, hocking up some bat food for her to eat. She orders him to get her some "real" food, and he flies off as she looks for a way down. The turtles bait him with "Turflytle," Mikey's "superhero," form, that resembles a giant fly. They then fly him around and Kirby attacks, as they ambush him Mikey tries to call Kirby "Wingnut" but Donnie dose not let him. Then Donnie gets knocked off onto a building near April, while Kirby and the others crash into a warehouse, where they trap him under a cage. Shortly, Donnie and April show up and she then calms him down, and grieves over how she thinks it's her fault, until Mikey accidently explains how it was their fault the canisters spilt all over the city (which the others try to stop him from doing), and April becomes infuriated, never wanting to see them again. Shredder is then shown talking to the Kraang who explain, "The complications have become overcomplicated," as Shredder remarks to Karai at how useless they are. Meanwhile, the turtles later tell Splinter what happened, who explains that they must find every container in the city, as many areas of the casks are revealed, and a squirrel (soon to be a Squirrelanoid) is shown drinking some Mutagen. The episode ends in a comic style. Character Debuts Biotroid Casey Jones (theme song) Kirby O' Neil (as a mutant) Squirrelanoids (pre mutation) Spilnter's Wisdom "Do not dwell on the past.You must find every last canister of Mutagen. You must search every street,every park and playground,every building and rooftop.Before before we have even more mutants on our hands ." "Every animal can be lured by food." Gallery yeah.jpg deah.jpg woho.jpg woah.jpg Foot Clan Bash.jpg Aw, sewer apples!.png|"Aw, sewer apples." -Mikey Biodroid engage.png TMNT Epic Pose.png Wingnut.png|Mutant Kirby Trivia * This is the very first episode in season 2. * This is the second appearance of the Kraang Scout Ship. * In a TV spot for this episode, there is a billboard that says "Stockman" on it. * The T-Rawket, a new vehicle that allows for speed,y aerial travel was introduced in this episode. * The Turtle Flyers are reused in this episode, after the turtle jump out of the T-Rawket. * Kirby O'Neil mutates in this episode. Mikey refers to him as "Wingnut," a popular TMNT villain, until Donnie commands him to not "give Mr. O' Neil a monster name!!" * Biotroid debuts in this episode. * Karai made a minor appearance in this episode, never speaking however. * It was originally supposed to air on September 28th, but it got moved to October 12th. * The introduction gets a redux, having more characters appear (Casey Jones, Ms. Campbell, Karai, etc.), as well as some cut out scenes for time (Mikey blasting a Foot Soldier with the Dirty Sock Cannon). * Mutagen Man (the Pulverizer) and Metalhead appear briefly in this episode. Metalhead appears to have a brain of his own in this episode as well, like remarking at Mikey when he mentions "talking cupcakes" after the orb goes off. Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:The Show